


Intimate Cuddles

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Sexy Times With Dick and Jay [7]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Cuddles, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, FTM, M/M, Romance, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20180149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: “Fuck patrol tonight,” Jason whispered against Dick’s lips, straddling the smaller male and gently kneeding at Dick’s hips. “Let’s stay in. Cuddle. Have a lazy fuck or two.”





	Intimate Cuddles

Dick turned where he was seated on the couch to smile at Jason as the other came home.

“Hey,” the acrobat said, eyes going wide with surprise when Jason walked over and pressed their lips together in a slow, intimate kiss. “Hello to you too.”

“Fuck patrol tonight,” Jason whispered against Dick’s lips, straddling the smaller male and gently kneeding at Dick’s hips. “Let’s stay in. Cuddle. Have a lazy fuck or two.”

“What about the others?” Dick asked, already breathless and  _ really  _ turned on.

“Screw the others,” Jason murmured, eyes hot with lust. “I just want to see  _ you _ tonight.”

Dick gave a soft laugh, reaching up to wrap his hand around Jason’s neck, pressing a kiss to the younger’s lips.

“Go change then,” he murmured, tugging on Jason’s mechanics uniform. “Shower too, maybe.”

It’s said in a teasing tone and Jaosn’s loopy smile tells Dick he found it just as funny as the acrobat did. 

“So does that mean you’re going to join me?” he purred.

Dick grinned. “Take an  _ actual  _ shower,” he said. “Then I’ll join you.”

Jason’s smile widened.

………………..

“Mm, do it again,” Jason purred, licking a stripe up the acrobat’s neck and drawing another soft, desperate little mewl from his lover. Dick dropped his head back against Jason’s shoulder, reaching up to clutch at Jason’s hair.

“Ouch, hey,” Jason murmured with a soft laugh, one hand splayed across Dick’s abdomen. “Hair pulling isn’t one of my kinks, babe.”

“Not yet,” Dick whispered, tilting his head to press a kiss to the hinge of Jason’s jaw.

“Now, now, Dickie,” Jason murmured. “Don’t forget who holds the key to your orgasm right now.”

Dick shuddered, eyes falling closed as Jason sunk a third finger into his lover’s wet folds, stroking his thumb over Dick’s clit and enjoying the way the acrobat’s legs shook.

“Jason,” he whined breathlessly.

“Think you can reach orgasm before the water goes cold?” Jason asked in a rough voice.

The water was already lukewarm.

Dick gave a weak laugh. “Only if you do your job right,” he replied.

Jason grinned. “Is that a challenge?” he asked.

…………….

Later, once they were dried and cleaned and Dick had swallowed Jason with the water beating down on the younger boy’s back, the two of them lay curled together on the couch, bathing in each other’s warmth and after sex glow.

Jason had one arm around Dick’s back, lazily stroking his fingers over the acrobat’s smooth thigh as Dick traced shapes in Jason’s hip.

“I love you,” Dick said softly, smiling up at Jason.

Jason hummed softly, drawing Dick closer to press a kiss to his lover’s forehead. “I love you too,” he replied. “More than you know.”

Dick chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around Jason’s waist. It wasn’t often they got nights in like this and even less often for them to get nights where no one bothered them half way through their nights off and Dick was going to enjoy every second of it.

“I like this,” Dick said quietly, resting his head on Jason’s shoulder and closing his eyes. “I love you.”

Jason chuckled. “You already said that, babe.”

“What?” Dick asked, not bothering to lift his head or open his eyes. “Can’t I say it again?”

“You can say it as many times as you want, baby,” Jason murmured. “God, it’s a good thing we don’t get nights off like this very often.”

This time Dick did open his eyes, looking up at Jason to frown in confusion. “What do you mean?” 

Jason grinned. “I’d fuck you into the mattress so hard and so often, you’d never be able to walk.”

Dick scoffed, fake offended as he shoved Jason in the chest, not missing the fact that the younger was hard again.

“You jerk,” he muttered, even as he leaned over to the end table to grab his lover a condom from the box they kept there. He pulled one out and tossed it at Jason as well as a bottle of lube.

“God, Dick,” Jason murmured, pressing a long, passionate kiss to Dick’s lips as he slipped the condom on and worked the lube over himself, shivering at his touch. “Loving you is a dream come true for me.”

Dick smiled, pressing a kiss to Jason’s cheek before swinging himself up to straddle the younger.

“I love you  _ so  _ much, Jason,” Dick murmured, pressing his lips to his lover’s as he slowly sunk down, both of them moaning into the kiss. 

Jason hummed, placing his hands on Dick’s hips. “I love you, pretty bird.”

“I love you too, my little wing.”


End file.
